


You Know Why

by davedobrik



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Scott, david is gay on the down low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davedobrik/pseuds/davedobrik
Summary: David, over the years, has come to terms with the fact that he’s gay. When Todd tells Scott, he’s confused to why David didn’t tell him. So he confronts David about it, and feelings come out. (This is like my second fic so advice is appreciated :-))<3





	You Know Why

Scotty and David were sitting on Todd’s bed, home alone because Todd was in Vegas with Corinna.   
“Hey David can I ask you something?” Scotty asked softly.   
“Yeah what’s, up?” David replied, not looking up from his camera. David had filmed a bit and was reviewing the footage.   
“It’s kinda serious,” Scotty said hoping to get David to look at him.   
“Alright dude you’re fucking scaring me.” David laughed, looking at Scotty.   
“Well don’t be scared, I just wanted to talk.” Scotty said.   
David set aside his camera. “Talk away,” he said facing Scotty, a little nervous.   
“Well Todd and I were talking the other day, and, uh, just forget it actually.”  
David eyes widened, “Hey you gotta say it now I don’t care, just say it.”  
Scotty was nervous now, and David was annoyed. “Fuck, ok, fuck, well Todd was just mentioning to me something you told him the other day.”  
David sighed, “I knew this would come up.”   
Scotty replied, “You could’ve told me you like guys ya know, I don’t give a shit, I think it’s great-“  
David cut his rambling off, “You know I was gonna tell you Scotty, I was just waiting for the right time.”  
Scotty replied,” What do you mean the right time? How come everyone knew but me?”   
“Jason doesn’t know either!” David said trying to lift some of the tension. 

 

“Oh c’mon David why would you not tell me?” Scotty questioned.   
David sighed, nervous. He looked down, “You know why,” he breathed out.   
Scotty did know why. He’s seen the way David looks at him. He’s seen the theories and the fan fictions. He was just never sure. He looked at his friend who was staring a hole into the floor. Now or never, he thought.   
Scotty tapped David’s chin and said “Look at me.”   
David muttered “I don’t fucking want to.”   
Scotty groaned, “Fuck David why do you act like a child, fucking look at me!” Before grabbing David’s chin and lifting his head to stare him right in the eyes.   
Scotty moved his hand to the top of David’s neck, tightening his grip. He felt David swallow under his hand. 

 

After a few tension filled seconds, Scotty pulled David in to him, kissing him roughly. David kissed back desperately, wanting more of Scott. David moaned as Scotty’s tongue pushed against his, before Scotty pulled David away, as he removed his hand from David’s throat.   
Scotty pulled his own shirt off, before removing his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. David, still clothed, just sat and stared at Scotty.

 

“Come here,” Scotty growled at the younger boy, leaning back on the bed.   
David moved towards Scotty, and removed his own shirt. He straddled the red head, before leaning down to kiss him  
some more. Scotty kissed him hard, grabbing David by his hair, making David whine into his mouth. Scott pulled back too soon though, and unbuckled David’s belt, and David pulled his black jeans down.   
“Fuck,” Scotty said. “How long have you wanted this Dave, huh? Imagining me fucking you so hard you can barely breathe?”   
David said, “Fuck Scott, So long you don’t even know. Please Scott I need you.”   
“You don’t have to beg David,” Scott said running a finger along David’s bottom lip.   
Scott leaned over, opening Todd’s drawer, pulling out lube and condoms.   
“ You can always count on Toddy, eh?”   
Scott set them down beside him, and flipped David onto his back, with Scotty on top of him. He pulled David’s boxers down, and tugged on David’s hard dick, licking it a few times. “Scotty please!” David cried.

Scotty grinned, looking up at his friend. He uncapped the lube and poured some onto his fingers. Scotty reached between David’s spread legs, circling his hole with his wet index finger.  
As Scotty pushed his finger gently inside, he leaned forward and captured David’s gasp in his mouth.   
Scotty moved his lips softly against David’s, but began to finger him harder. David groaned gently against Scott’s mouth.   
Scott leaned back and smirked, before adding a second finger. David had never been fucked before, so the stretch burned, but was quickly forgotten as Scott pushed against his prostate. “Fuck, Scott!” David cried out. Scott just grinned at him. “You like that, huh, David? Bet you can’t wait for me to fuck you,” Scott said teasingly to the younger boy, before pushing another finger into him. David whined and clutched the bed sheets under him. “Scott, please, want you t-to fuck me, g-god,” he whimpered out. Just Scott’s fingers were getting David close, so Scott pulled them out, much to David’s dismay. 

 

Scott grabbed a condom from Toddy’s table, and rolled it onto his hard dick, pumping it a few times. He leaned back down to kiss David quickly, before slowly lining himself up and pushing in.   
David was so much tighter than anyone he’d ever been with, but he knew it was David’s first time getting fucked, so he moved slowly.   
David clutched Scott’s shoulders tightly, his eyes closed and his head on the pillow with his hair sprawled out behind him.   
Scott growled out, “Look at me David.”  
David groaned before opening his eyes slowly, staring up at Scotty, as Scott bottomed out in David.   
David’s mouth hung open, panting lightly. He felt so full, and Scotty had a huge dick (everyone knew that), but having it inside him was something so different from what he’d ever felt. It burned, but the fullness was so good he wanted to keep going.   
“Jesus Scott,” he said, eyes wide. “You good?” Scott asked him. “Fuck yeah.” David replied breathily. Scott smiles softly, before moving slowly.   
Scotty thrust shallowly into David, not wanting to hurt the smaller boy. David’s eyes quickly closed, and his head was back, but his mouth was hanging open. David was letting out breathy moans as Scott thrust into him.   
Scott placed a hand next to David’s head to stabilize himself, and began to move deeper and faster inside David. “Fuck Scott,” David gasped out, eyes now open and looking up at Scotty. 

 

Scott loved how David felt, although he was slightly more composed than the boy he was fucking.   
“Always fucking knew you liked me, David.” Scott began to pound into David, causing David to cry out. “I knew you wanted me to fuck you.” Scott said.   
David had never felt such pleasure before, and couldn’t help but be loud. Scott reached up to cover David’s mouth with his hand.   
“Can’t even be quiet for me, huh?” Scott grunted out, slowing down his unrelentless pounding. David whimpered under Scott’s hand. 

 

Scott decided to grab David’s hips and pull the boy on top of him. He slipped his cock back inside David’s tight hole. “Scotty please, I’m close,” David pleaded with his friend.   
With that Scott held David by his hips and thrust up into him. With each thrust, pulled David down onto him. David’s eyes watered as Scott dick went so far inside of him he could hardly breathe.   
Scott was sweating under David, and groaning as he fucked David quickly. With one of his hands, and reached up and grabbed David by the throat, restricting his air flow. “You gonna cum for me, Dave?” David choked on air as he gasped under Scotty’s grip. Scotty was still pounding into David, and as tears streamed down David’s face because of the overwhelming feeling, he whimpered.   
Scott pulled David down onto his dick, all 9 inches deep inside the boy. David cried out, and without being touched, came all over Scotty’s tatted chest. David breathed heavily, hair damp from sweat, as Scotty ran his fingers through it. He began thrusting up into the boy again, as David leaned down against Scott, laying on his chest.   
“Fucking shit, Scott, oh my god,” David breathed out, as he was being overstimulated. Scott ran his hands along David’s back, before cumming deep inside of David with a moan. David gasped as the warm cum filled him. 

 

Scott pulled David off his dick laying him on his back.   
“Fuck David you’re so hot,” Scotty grinned at David.   
“Jesus Scotty!” David laughed, looking at his friend.   
Scotty was on top of David now, and leaned down to kiss him gently. 

 

David thought they were done, but Scott ran a finger over David’s wet hole.   
David flinched as he asked Scotty what he was doing.   
“You think you could come again for me?” Scotty smiled at his friend.   
David groaned and replied “I don’t fucking think so, jesus,”  
Scott then pushed two fingers inside of David, sliding them in with little resistance.   
David was sensitive, and writhed under Scotty’s touch. Scotty quickly went straight for David’s prostate, moving his fingers quickly against it so David would cum as fast as possible. David whined and writhed on Scotty’s fingers, and Scott’s free hand help David to the bed by his shoulder.   
David began to tear up again, as he moaned at the sensitivity of it all.   
“Too much, it’s too much!”  
“You can do it David,” Scotty encouraged the boy. Scotty leaned down to lick around his fingers, which made David whine loudly.   
“Fuck!” David cried as Scott took his hand off David’s should and began jerking him and massaging his prostate at the same time. David squirmed, and Scotty said “cmon David, one more time.”   
David cried out as his second orgasm washed over him, flowing through his whole body, cumming all over his own stomach. 

 

Scotty removed his fingers and grabbed some paper towels from Toddy’s desk, cleaning both of them up.   
“Way to go David, I knew you could do it!” Scotty joked, laying next to the panting boy.   
“Fuck you,” David said weakly, lightly pushing Scotty’s chest.   
Scotty wrapped his arms around David and they quickly drifted off. 

 

Which is exactly how Jason found them the next morning.


End file.
